Slash
by TheSkellyGhoul
Summary: A story about Deathstroke's quest to avenge his fallen comrades at the hands of X-Force. A crossover between Marvel, Deathstroke and a few other characters such as Spawn and Snakeyes. All copyrights are reserved to the creators or owners of each respective character. No infringement intended.


It was a dark and snowy night in Gotham. Deathstroke checked out his allies. He's had experience with most them all. Manta Ray who would support aquatic support. Firefly who was aerial support. Deadshot, expert marksman and an old member of Suicide Squad. Bane, who Slade respected the most out of them was there too. They were all offered one million dollars each to kill the members of some team called X-Force. They were made up of some of the most dangerous people on Earth. Wolverine, nearly unkillable and has unbreakable metal claws. Deadpool who's literally immortal, has a teleportation device and a satchel of weapons. Psylocke a mutant ninja with telepathy and telekinesis. Warpath, an Apache mutant with hightened physical abilities and two nearly unbreakable knives. Fantomex who has the power of misdirection. Deathlok, cyborg assassin from the future. Archangel, who has razor sharp wings that a fire metal blades... And sometimes eats people. X-23 Wolverine's more violent teenage clone. Domino a mutant with powers that alter probability in her favor. And Bishop who can absorb and fire energy and has access to future weaponry.

But none of these guys are anything compared to the last guy. His name is Nightcrawler. He's an expert swordsman with teleporting abilities and a demonic appearance. He's from an alternate post-apocalyptic world. He will not hesitate to kill everybody on Slade's team. So he was target number one for them all. Then they had to get the immortal guys out of the way and the rest would drop like flies.

Slade looked over at his allies. "Are you all ready for a fight?!"

One of the others yelled back, "Ready as we'll ever be for a million bucks!" It was Firefly. God if he doesn't stop treating this like a game he'll be the first person to die!

Slade was so happy that he got younger now. It'll be much easier to fight these guys, and possibly his own teammates like this. He pulled out his promethium sword and leaped down at Deadpool.

"Oh man Its Deathstroke! Guys look we're in a fanfiction!" Deadpool said screaming at his team. God why did he pick Deadpool? All of a sudden he heard a roar coming from behind him. It was Wolverine. And he was tearing Manta Ray into shreds. Psylocke just killed Bane. Firefly was executed by Fantomex. And Deadshot was oblivious of Nightcrawler coming up behind him. Slade watched as Deadshot was teleported into a wall.

The anger took over as he ran towards the blue devil and cut off his head completley then doing the same to Domino. He was angry now and he wasn't gonna be stopped. The X-Force were retreating but Slade didn't like that. He leaped at Archangel and brought him down to Earth. By stabbing him in his head and proceeding to decapitate him too. The X-Force were escaping onto a black jet. The last one in was Fantomex. Or at least is would've been if Deathstroke didn't shoot him in the leg. Psylocke screamed as Fantomex tried to escape Slade. The jet door closed before Slade could get on. Well at least he had Fantomex. He turned around and looked at Fantomex.

"Where is your base? And no lies. I can tell if you're lying." Deathstroke gave him a whack in the face with his gun to further the point. Fantomex spoke up in a french accent. "I'm not gonna tell you anything!" Slade rolled his eyes under his helmet and pointed his gun at Fantomex's head. You better tell me where your little friends are going by the count of three or else I'll shoo-

Fantomex tried to grab Slade's gun. Too bad for doing this job the easy way. Slade proceeded to shoot Fantomex in his head. Well at least he only had Bishop, Wolverine, X-23, Warpath, Psylocke, Deadpool and Deathlok to go. Only seven people to terminate. Only seven people to kill to avenge his comrades' deaths.

Deathstroke quietly chuckled to himself in the howling winds of the blizzard. It was snowing so hard he could barely see. But he saw a man with a cape and a black, horned mask in the snow.


End file.
